1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physiological monitoring apparatus and more particularly, to a device for attachment to an ordinary bicycle to indicate to the user his heart pulse rate.
1. Description of the Prior Art
For health conscious persons who bicycle or use stationary exercise devices, which have handlebars that are gripped while the device is in use, it is sometimes desirous to know the heart pulse rate of the user. Devices for providing such information have been provided in the past but typically require that the user attach electrodes to his body or wear special sensors on his fingers, ear lobes or other appendages. This of course adds inconvenience to the use of such equipment and in some cases interferes with the actual use and enjoyment of the exercise device.